


Upright Standards

by littlewonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Flashbacks, Fred Weasley Dies, Grief/Mourning, Promises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: When Hermione finds Fred dead at the Battle of Hogwarts, she mourns the memories she had with him and the relationship they shared.





	Upright Standards

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/36709.html)

_They were in the common room, and Hermione had gotten up early to work on her assignments before Harry and Ron got up for the weekend. As much as she enjoyed her studies, she would much rather unwind with her best friends when she could._

_"Well, well, well," said one of the Weasley twins as they bolstered down the stairs, the first of the day. He came to one side as the other continued, "what have we got here?"_

_"Looks like ickle Hermione studying --"_

_"Again," they said at the same time._

_"Who'd have predicted it?" said the one on her right -- George, she guessed._

_"Actually," she said, looking between them, "I was just getting some of the more pressing assignments out of the way before Harry and Ron get up. Contrary to popular belief, I do like to have fun sometimes."_

_"Yeah, right," said Fred on her left. "What's this, then?" he continued, snatching up a bit of parchment and throwing it to George, who dashed behind Hermione's seat, quickly followed by Fred and Hermione._

_"'I heart Weasley,'" he read out. "Ooh, I don't think that's an assignment!"_

_"Oh, no, George, you're wrong," joked Fred beside her. "That's potions, that is! She's studying love potions!"_

_"Or perhaps it's Charms!" added George. "You gonna charm the pants off one of us?"_

_"Oh, she doesn't need to do that," said Fred. "She can do that all on her own," he teased, nudging at her. "Isn't that right, Hermione?"_

_"So which one of it is it?" asked George. "Can't be Bill, cause he's got a girlfriend --"_

_"--Can't be Charlie, because he's always away --"_

_"--Can't be Percy, cause he's a prat --"_

_"Can't be Ron cos you've got standards --" Hermione blushed at that one._

_"--And it's not Ginny, cause you're a girl."_

_"So which one of us is it?" asked Fred._

_She blushed harder as she looked up at him, and then she turned away again, stalking up to George. "Give that back!" she demanded firmly, putting her hand out stiffly._

_"Forward, isn't she?"_

_"Are you blind? She blushed at me first!"_

_She grunted in frustration. It would be quicker just to give them what they wanted. "He's right, actually," she said. Unexpectedly, she sounded more embarrassed than she'd meant to, blushing furiously._

Tears streamed down her face, her body wracked under the pressure of her heartbreak. Mourning beside Ron, beside Percy, beside Mrs. Weasley, yet somehow, none of them could ever share the immensity of her pain. The pain of someone who had not only loved someone she'd loved dearly, but someone she was in love with, someone who could never be replaced. Her first love, not including the brother who cried beside her.

_"If I ever die, Hermione," said Fred, more seriously, yet still with a mindless chuckle in his voice, than she'd ever heard him speak, "don't ever settle for second best. Ever."_

_"Why are you telling me this?" she asked._

_"I've seen the way you look at Ron. "Like he would just be easier to love, like you could go running to him instead of me because you're afraid I might hurt you."_

_"Can't you at least understand why I'd think that? He's good enough, isn't he? I mean, you have so many other girls to choose from, and I --"_

_"No," he said. "You can do so much better than Ron. Just because he's not identical to me, doesn't mean you can replace me with him. It's exactly the same as using George. Or anyone else, for that matter. Besides, I've always thought highly of you, no matter what I said. You're supposed to have standards. You should be with someone better than me, but you're not. Don't prove me wrong about you, Hermione. Please."_

_Her eyes were rimmed with tears. "I promise."_

I'm sorry, Fred, she thought, as she turned into Ron's embrace. I'm just not that strong.


End file.
